Kyokai Okami
) |birthday = October 8th |gender = Male |height = 5 Foot 9 Inches |weight = 165 Pounds |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Luz del Alba (Formally) |occupation = None |previous occupation = Luz del Alba Member |team = None |previous team = The Path of Change |partner = Reihai Okami (Occasionally) |previous partner = None |base of operations = |relatives = Reihai Okami (Half-Brother) |education = Shinō Acadamy |shikai = Onibōchō |bankai = Oniteihōchō |image = }} Kyokai Okami (教会狼, literally "Church Wolf") was a residence of and the best Street Fighter within his grade. He was killed in a Street Fight while fighting for his Father's honor. He was left with a lot of regret (though he doubts it) and was forced to stay in as a spiritual residence. The of that area found him and used Soul Burial. He was then transferred to Soul Society where he decided to become a Appearance When Kyokai was still amongst the living, within the living world, his appearance was closely similar to how he has it now. His hair was pure black, and protruded out the back of his head. The farther it came out of his head, the more it would slump/slant toward the ground. It was usually neatly kept, and always went with what he was wearing. Directly under that mass of hair was a tiny little pony tail 1/4 of his hair's actual length. His eyes were amber and his overall physical appearance was considered beautiful to the women he surrounded. When he died he took on a drastic appearance change. The top part of his hair turned white, but the bottom remained completely black. Two tiny clumps of hair, on the side of his head, make a black wave design within the top white part of his hair. His eyes became dark amber, and he dawned a black tattoo under his left and right eye. The bangs on his face became incredibly long, and reached down past his shoulders, framing each side of his face. After becoming a Shinigami, Kyokai again changed his appearance. Somehow having the tattoo removed from under his eyes, he kept his face 100% natural. However, his hair remained in its newly black and white style. His eyes became dark red and he grew a total of 3 inches (making him 5 foot 9 inches). He began to wear a slate grey Kimono with vintage gold trim, and zig-zags running up and down it. Over that he wore a royal blue cloak, similar to the kimono he already wears. When in his , Kyokai resembles the exact same as he did when in the living world. However, he lets his hair down (from time to time) to throw off those who would recognize him. His wardrobe also changes dramatically. Instead of wearing his normal green and black striped Kimono (he still does, occasionally), he wears a white shirt and a black suit. The suit, of course, come with matching pants, shoes, and tie.He also has a much deeper voice, being as he has been in dead for 4 years. His eyes are also a lighter shade of amber, making them almost yellow. Personality Kyokai is a rather out going and quiet person. He only speaks when spoken to, and usually has to be told when to shut up. He loves pulling pranks and causing trouble. However, he does keep his morals in mind, and usually never tries to cross the boundry unless it's 100% necessary. Though, before his death, he use to cause a lot of trouble for his family. He got into constant fights and arguements, and always tried to be the one to come out on top. When he died, his personality didnt' change in the slightest. However, he does consider his concious every now and thenw hen he wants to make a prank or fight against somebody. He died because of his love to fight, and he didn't want to die again because of that. However, he states that if he must, he would fight to the very end. He also has the occuring problem of isolating himself from others when full of sorrow or sadness. This simply means that is is trying to see if his friends, comrades, or other people, would take the time to actually check on him. In a strange result, he finds that nobody actually cares about him (majority of the time) and usually chooses to run solo. He also claims of having the capabilities of becoming a leader in the , but then downgrades himself by saying he couldn't handle the paper work. History When Kyokai was alive, he considered himself to be the strongest when it came to street fights. He had unknown fighting capabilities, and always managed to win every fight he was in. His father usually grounded him, or disowned him (temporarily) for the amount of damage he would cause as a teenager. He also had the habit of speaking like an adult (swearing & cursing) whenever he felt like it. However, this all changed the moment he began to see spirits. These spirits taunted him constantly, and would never leave him alone. He was usually kicked out of school for "talking to himself" in a malicious manner. He was deemed suicidal, and moved to I.S.S (which is In School Suspension) and was monitored for 7 whole hours. When he was freed, he continued with his daily life, which was mostly filled with street fights. In his spare time, he would practice Kendo and help his father in demonstrations at their Dojo. However, this was all cut short when one of the students smarted off to his father. Being a man that worshiped pride over anything (at the moment) he attacked with hostile intent. Though, it seemed that the student was more skilled then the teacher and the assistant (meaning Kyokai was overpowered by the stranger). The continuous trash talk that emerged from his mouth, caused Kyokai to have his life taken right in front of his fathers eyes. He claims to have died with no regret, but never finished his Junior Year of high school. He was then found within and was taken care of by the of that area. He was sent to Soul Society by that Shinigami's Soul Burial. Synopsis Under Construction Powers & Abilities As a human being, Kyokai was said to be able to see spirits. This was proof that his spiritual energy was high enough for him to sense and see spirits. However, after he died, it seemingly changed. His heart was full of regret, but his mind was trying to convince it that it wasn't. This created an incredible internal conflict, and forced him to go into a depression. After the regret left his heart, his spiritual energy seemingly increased. This simply shows that his Spiritual Power is affected by his emotional status. *'Power Augmentation Through Emotion:' When Kyokai undergoes an emotional phase, his Spiritual Power dramatically suffers. This simply means that, depending on the emotion he is feeling, his Spiritual Power will increase/decrease. This makes it rather awkward for him in battle, especially when he has no idea what his feelings toward his opponent is. Though, when that happens, his emotional status is tranquil. This simply means he gets no boost for being calm. *'Element Type Reiatsu:' His Unique Spiritual Power is also able to use his emotions in a symbolic way, materializing the influence they have on his Spiritual Power as two distinguishing elements. The first element is mist, which has also been shown to be the element his Zanpakutō secretes when entering it's Shikai form. The second element is fire, but is dark and light blue in color. He calls it the flame of Azure, and uses it in harmony with the mist that is produced from his Zanpakutō (because it is nearly impossible for him to secretes both Mist Type Reiatsu and Fire Type Reiatsu). Also, it is effected just as much as his normal Reiatsu is, when he is in an emotional state. Kyokai is incredibly skilled at moving at a fast pace. When he was a human he was on the track team of his school, and usually loved to run. However, after dying he decided to work on the one physical trait he knew he could excels at. This caused him to become an Above Level master in Shunpo. His movements are almost unpredictable, and he uses little to no unneeded movements. Since Kyokai was originally enrolled into a Dojo created by his father, he was already skilled in swordsmanship when training to become a . After becoming one, his skill progressed even farther, putting it on the level of a Captain. However, he tends to eliminate useless movements when using his Zanpakutō. He also adds movements in order to stay with his natural flow while fighting. Kyokai is able to preform Kidō, but not in an offensive way. He uses it as a defense mechanism against opponents who have more skill over their Zanpakutō's powers (especially if they are elemental). He is also known for his ability to combine his elemental reiatsu types with his defense Kidō, allowing him a more increased defense against his opponents. Zanpakutō Onibōchō (鬼包丁, Japanese lit. for "Demon Cleaver") is Kyokai's Zanpakutō, and has the appearance of a normal Japanese Katana. It's hilt is vintage gold, and it's handle is black with royal blue colored ribbon. The blade reaches roughly around 9.5 inches long and weighs around 3.75 pounds. * : Onibōchō enters it's Shikai form when Kyokai utters the words "Fear Me". This changes Onibōchō's appearance from a traditional Japanese Katana, to a Japanese Chokuto. The handle of the Chokuto has a sort of celestial appearance, something that would usually be seen at the grave sight of an important priest. It's colors are royal blue, vintage gold, and silver. The blade becomes dark gray, with a light silver edge, and wave design. It also becomes roughly 14 inches in length, and almost weightless. **'Shikai Special Ability': Kyokai's Shikai allows him to infuse his Reiryoku into his Zanpakutō (or any object he wishes). He then allows the object to absorb his spiritual energy, and then expel it in the shape of mist. This mist coils around the object and puts all of the Reiryoku into a certain point (considered the epicenter). When the epicenter is disrupted, the entire link of mist dies out. ***'Kiri No Honō' (霧の炎, literally "Flames of The Mist"): The mist that is produced from Onibōchō's shikai has the chemical property of flammability. This means that when it comes in contact with Kyokai's special blue flame of Azure, it ignites. It also doubles in size, and produces more mist, but in the form of methane. When the blade is swung, it fires tendrils of burning mist toward the target, or designated area. The impact, of course, results in an explosion, from the methane and flames colliding. ***'Misuto No Ha' (ミストの刃,literally "Blade of Mist"): With his Onibōchō in it's Shikai form, Kyokai is able to mass produce mist. The mist still secretes from Onibōchō's epicenter, but envelopes his body once it's been released. Completely cladding his entire body in mist, Kyokai creates a pitch black armor around his body. The army rolls and secretes off his skin just like the mist does with his Onibōchō. The mist coils itself around his body, and attaches to his skin. This allows him to create numerous blades of mist from any part of his body that's covered in the mist from his Onibōchō. ***'Kiri No Kurōku' (霧のクローク, literally "Cloak of Mist"): Since the mist that is produced from Onibōchō is being expelled from the Zanpakutō's epicenter, Kyokai can channel his spiritual power into it. This causes the visual distortions (known as Reiatsu), that are produced from the Spiritual Power being vented, to spread out through the area. Kyokai then precedes to coil the mist around his body, distorting his image (with the Reiatsu), and seemingly removing it from sight. This makes him impossible to see to the naked eye. *' ': When Kyokai's Onibōchō enters it's , it becomes Oniteihōchō (鬼帝包丁, Japanese lit. for "Demon Emperor Cleaver") and changes his body, but not the appearance of the sword. He now wears an inverted version of his cloak and kimono, and becomes relatively larger in height (6 foot 4 inches). His hair becomes dramatically longer, and gains a tiny little pony tail at the end (similar to his original appearance, and his appearance). The skin of a fox resides on his shoulders, just around his neck, framing his kimono and cloak. The mist that surrounds his body, is now a complete pitch black color. The top part of his hair gains a vintage yellow tint, and the bottom remains pure black. He claims that this is the exact appearance of his father, and has Reihai Okami as a key witness. **'Bankai Special Ability': Kyokai's Oniteihōchō has a completely different ability then it's original Onibōchō. It no longer is capable of producing methane infused mist, and now completely exerts its distorting as ink-like fog. The distortions that are created from the shear presence of the fog produce loud vibrations, which sound like the foot steps of a parade. However, the parade is also accompanied by the roaring and growling of monsters, not to mention the wicked laughs of those whom hide in the dark (demons). The power in which the blade is capable of exerting, is enough to generate pure vectors of sound in the form of condensed vibrations. The vibrations posses the same temperature as the blue flame produced by Onibōchō when in it's . ***'Sen Himei No Yoru' (千悲鳴の夜, literally "Night of A Thousand Screams"): ****'Himei No Namidatsu' (悲鳴を波立つ, literally "Surged Scream" or "Rippling Screech"): Trivia *Kyokai's appearance was based off the Protagonist, Nura Rikuo (Night Form), from Nurarihyon No Mago. *Kyokai's personality is somewhat a reference to my own, and how I actually live my life. *His abilities are somewhat similar to the energy system known as "Osore" in the series Nurarihyon No Mago. *Kyokai is somewhat of a fictional version of myself, or what I would choose to be if I could live in a world like Bleach. *A Majority of Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare, Bleach: A Surreal Dream, and Bleach: The Bridge of Change will contain Kyokai. *Kyokai's Nazo Ni Tsutsuma Reta: Kiri No Hihi Onibōchō is based off the appearance of Zoro's Shusui from One Piece.